


Chicago is Pretty Nice

by jessi_08



Series: Home [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is the one thing that can help JJ recenter herself. So JJ seeks her out after the Germany game not even realizing it, and asks her what they are, what they're going to do after the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago is Pretty Nice

Julie stared at the ceiling, she couldn’t sleep. All she kept thinking about was her mistake from the game. How she should never have gone at the ball like that. That she knew while doing it that she had messed up. There weren't enough seconds in the day for her to completely dissect what exactly happened. She sighed and rolled over, tugging the blanket around her shoulders. 

“Go to sleep,” Christen said trying not to sound harsh but JJ knew that Chris couldn’t sleep with her moving around so much. 

“Sorry. I’m gonna go walk,” 

“Jules, you made a mistake, we all make them. Just let it go. We’re going to the finals,” Christen said sitting up. “We are going to the finals,”

“Yeah and if I fuck up again we won’t be world champs,”

“JJ, it won’t happen again,”

“Thanks, Chris,” She offered a small smile before walking out of the room. She started walking down the halls of the hotel, figuring going to the lobby would be her best bet. She waited for the elevator leaning against the wall, she was tired and wanted her brain to shut up so she could sleep. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened she went to step into it only to run right into Carli. 

“Sorry,” JJ said as Carli grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from falling over.

“You look like hell,” Carli said and JJ glared at her.

“Thanks,”

“Come on,” Carli sighed, leading her back toward the rooms. Carli opened the door to her room and pushed JJ inside. Hope looked up from her bed, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey Jules,” Hope said, smiling softly as the young defender walked over, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“She was wandering around, can’t sleep,” Carli explained as she started getting ready for bed. Hope sat up, dragging a hand through her hair.

“Thinking about that P.K?” She asked and JJ nodded slowly. 

“It’s ok,” Hope promised and JJ looked up at the woman, her heart stopped when she saw the softness in Hope’s eyes, the woman’s eyes would always allow a wave of relief to wash over her. She could get lost in them for hours and yet feel right at home. She finally smiled when Hope opened her arms up and JJ crawled up to her, tucking herself into Hope’s embrace. 

“I didn’t mean,”

“We all fuck up,” Hope cut her off, kissing the back of her head. “Just sleep now, we have an early morning,” Hope said spooning the young defender. JJ yawned, allowing Hope to tuck them in. She closed her eyes, listening to Carli move around the room till finally the midfielder crawled into her own bed. Hope and Carli exchanged a few words quickly, Julie swore she heard Hope thanking Carli but her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

x-x-x

JJ looked across the room at Hope who stood holding two cups of coffee, she looked back at Press who gave her a smile and nod.

“Go on, I’m not going to keep you from her,” She looked over toward Hope. “She fucking terrifies me,” Christen joked and JJ smiled, thanking her before walking away. She walked over to Hope who wrapped an arm around her, kissing the side of her head. 

“Morning,”

“Thank you,” JJ said taking the warm cup from Hope, she nuzzled herself into Hope’s side, allowing the older woman to hold her. 

“You a bit better today?” Hope asked softly and JJ nodded. She was a night of staying with Hope, recentering herself helped a lot. Neither of them were too into public displays of affection but today they felt a pull toward the other, they weren’t going to ignore it. They watched as Jill walked into the room, knowing they were about to start their early morning meeting. Hope grabbed a chair before pulling JJ down onto her lap. JJ gladly sat there, Hope’s arm wrapped around her hips, holding her close as Jill explained what their day would be filled with. 

“You ready for today?” Hope asked when Jill finished. Their day would be a lot of recovery and trying to shake the last game before they went head to head against Japan, again.

“Yeah,” JJ smiled, she turned to face Hope, straddling her. The keeper smiled, resting her hands on JJ’s hips, pressing their foreheads together. 

“That’s good,” Hope said softly. “You just need to shake off that game for me ok?”

“I know. I promise I will, I was just upset,”

“It’s ok, I understand,” Hope didn’t need an explanation, she understood fully what the younger woman was going through, having been there herself many times. 

“Hope, what are we going to do once this is over?”

“We’re going to party like it’s 1999,” She said back quickly and JJ grinned, shaking her head.

“What if we lose?”

“We won’t,” Hope said strongly and then cocked an eyebrow, “You do know… that I wasn’t referring to… That was a huge coincidence, I was referring to the New Year’s parties that happened that year,”

“Oh,” JJ giggled, kissing Hope. “I didn’t but thank you for the clarifications,”

“Hell, we’re going to party a hell of a lot more than the 99’ners did,” Hope smirked, pulling JJ close. 

“Hope, I mean… I’ve gotten so used to be right by your side… you’ve become my home Hope,” JJ said softly and Hope tensed.

“Well then… we’ll just have to figure it out, I can ask for a trade, they’ll give it to me,”

“I don’t want you to have to leave your home,”

“I’m not leaving my home, I’m going to it,” Hope said, waiting till the words sank in for Julie when the young girl smiled she leaned up and kissed her. “You’re my everything, I can’t imagine being apart from you. So at the end of the season, which will fly by because we’ll be shuttled between the league and press stuff for the national team, I’ll ask for a trade. I hear Chicago is pretty nice,” 

“It snows,” JJ warned and Hope chuckled.

“That’s alright, I’ll have you to keep me warm,” 

“Come on lovebirds! Team building day ahead,” Dawn shouted, pulling their attention away from each other. Hope took JJ’s hand and they followed after their team. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok So this is part of my Home Series. I got a prompt to work JJ/Hope into one of these one-shots so I hope I did them justice. Please feel free to let me know if you want to see a certain couple (it crosses a bunch of fandoms so I'll try anyone once) done for this series. And as always let me know what you think! All comments are appreciated.


End file.
